


walls of hospitals have heard more prayers than churches (ain't that fucked up)

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Hana liked to think of herself as a strong and collected person. She had dealt with a stalker for nearly 3 years, plus her parents scrutinization for 15.She could handle a lot of things. Or at least she thought she could. Now, sitting in Crosby's hospital room, clutching his olive green military t-shirt, she wasn't so sure.
Relationships: Kenny Crosby & Hana Gibson, Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	walls of hospitals have heard more prayers than churches (ain't that fucked up)

Hana liked to think of herself as a strong and collected person. She had dealt with a stalker for nearly 3 years, plus her parents scrutinization for 15.   
  
She could handle a lot of things. Or at least she thought she could. Now, sitting in Crosby's hospital room, clutching his olive green military t-shirt, she wasn't so sure.   
  
He was still asleep, honestly it was a miracle he wasn't in a coma with how much blood he lost. Hana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shaking the thought of that out of her head.   
  
Crosby began to stir in his hospital bed, and as soon as he opened his eyes and spotted her, a pain filled smile formed on his face. "Hana." He mumbled quietly and she nodded before pressing the on call button the morning shift nurse had pointed out before she had left.   
  
A few minutes later, the doctor and one of the evening shift nurses took over, and Hana found herself watching from outside Crosby's room, his shirt still clutched in her hands, and a different kind of heavy on her shoulders.   
  
She watched as they did all the necessary tests, her heart still pounding. After a while, the nurse, a short brown skinned woman with long cornrows pulled back into a low bun, came out into the hallway and gave Hana a small smile before nodding towards the room. "He's asking for you."   
  
Hana nodded before walking back into Crosby's room, passing by his doctor as she went to go stand at the top of his bed next to him. Dr. Albright smiled at her before leaving to give them privacy, and she smiled timidly back before turning her attention to Crosby.   
  
"Hey. Can we talk?" Crosby asked and Hana's heart almost skipped a beat. She scoffed, her irritation starting to bubble up. "Can we talk? Are we going to talk about how you almost died? No Crosby, we can't talk."   
  
She knew that she was being a little bit unfair, but damn it, he had almost died in front of her. Being unfair to him was something she needed right now.   
  
Crosby at least had the decency to look properly chastised before continuing. "Hana I'm sorry. That bullet would have hit one of you if I hadn't stepped in front. It was better me than you."   
  
Hana shook her head, her shoulder length curls flying. "No it wasn't. God Crosby. I can't lose you like that. You promised me that you would be more careful now. Seriously dude."   
  
Crosby grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Hey. I'm doing everything I can. Okay? This was a one off thing. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that you stay safe Hana Banana."   
  
Hana rolled her eyes at him before nodding. Dr. Albright came back into the room, leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry to break up your conversation, but Mr. Crosby needs to rest a bit more. He's out of the woods for the time being, but he'll need lots of rest to make sure he's 100%."   
  
Hana nodded, squeezing Crosby's hand, before leaning down and kissing the underside of his jaw. "I'll see you tomorrow." She mumbled and he grinned at her before kissing her lips quickly earning a small smile from her. "See you."   
  
Hana straightened herself up, before exiting the room. Crosby would be okay. He would be okay and that was all she needed. That and a shot of whiskey.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
